Seventeen Forever
by jezebelchaos
Summary: I'm not finishing it!Bella and Edward get welcomed to the college life. It takes place after the wedding and after Bella is changed. What would our dear Bella be like if she decided that for college a style change was in need along with a new human friend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the character's of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_I know nothing of Dartmouth and didn't care to look it up, so if my information is wrong sorry. Also I have picture for most outfits and people in my profile if you want to see. _

_**Chapter 1: Collage Style** _

The months passed and Edward finally changed me, he wasn't one to not fallow through on his promises. We did get married, Alice planned a beautiful over the top wedding, much to my complaints, but it went wonderfully and I did get Emmet to be the one to marry us. Charlie walked me down the isle and Renee and Phil were there too. My parents took the news of our engagement like any parents who's eighteen year old daughter told them she was getting married. They threw multiple fits telling me I was too young and didn't no what I was doing, but in the end they came to terms with me, they could either be there and say goodbye or not, but either way I was getting married. That brings us to my other deal with Edward, we did try to a success. It was at least ten times more awkward then anyone else's first time with mister - I - have - to - be - a - gentleman - even - though - I'm - horny. Edward seriously asked if he could take each article of clothing off before he did, eventually I yelled at him and told him to act like a man this one time instead of a gentleman. He was so nervous about loosing control, which he didn't, that it took almost three hours before our marriage was fully consummated, but when you introduce sex to a 100 year old virgin vampire they tend to become slightly addicted. Back to the present, now I'm a vampire and happy as can be married to my very amazing husband. Much to Aro's disappointment when he came to check to see if we fallowed through with the change, the only somewhat power I had was my resistance to human blood, obviously a trait I brought from my mortal life. Which explains how I didn't have to say goodbye to Charlie and could go to college, much to Edward's pleasure, and actually visit home during breaks. So here we are sitting in the Volvo driving to Dartmouth.

"Edward", I said sweetly. "Yes, love?", he questioned chuckling. "Iwaswonderingifwecouldhavethetruecollegeexperienceandliveindormsandactlikeregularcollegekids" I said at vampire speed but added a pretty please with a puppy dog pout at the end. (I was wondering if we could have the true college experience and live in dorms and act like regular college kids.) He looked hesitant to answer at first, knowing Edward and his hate for normal people our age and his prudeness I knew I needed something else to convince him. So then I added "You said you wanted me to have the true college experience and I want to, acting like a real college kid, I'm not gonna get embarrassed anymore I'm even gonna change my style, It will be fun!" I said excitedly. I have been hanging around Alice way to much, I'm practically bouncing in my seat I thought to myself. "If that's what you wish love", he sighed. I kinda felt bad I didn't wanna make him do this. "Edward, you don't have to if you don't want to, you can stay with the family at the house, but I wanna try living in a dorm, besides it wouldn't make a difference really, they don't have co-ed dorms so we would have to sneak around like real college kids anyway." "No Bella I want to do this, I haven't even had a true college experience and I've been around for around 100 years, I thinks it's time I had some fun", He said with a smile, ah how I love this man. And it was true if he was going to be seventeen forever, well at least look it, he might as well act like it. Hopefully Alice has seen this and will go shopping with me, like I said I was getting a new style, maybe I could help him get one too.

We arrived at the Cullen's new home on the outskirts of Hanover, New Hampshire far away from he city. Edward and I were the only one's going to college this time round. Emmet and Rosalie went on a vacation to Europe and Alice and Jasper just felt like sitting this one out. Edward pulled up the drive and a gorgeous yellow house with brown roof and a wrap around porch came into view. **(pic in profile) **Before I had a chance to look at the inside Alice flew at me and dragged me to her yellow Porsche 911 turbo that Edward had gotten her. I guess she new I wanted to go shopping, give the little pixie and excuse to shop and she becomes your shopping faerie godmother. Edward stood there confused by my willingness in shopping, all I said was "I'm fallowing through with my promises, new style, remember?" He nodded, shook his head chuckling and walked into the house as Alice sped down the drive to the mall. When we arrived at the mall we went into the store I always wanted to shop at, but was to much of a chicken to do so and thought I couldn't pull the look off, but now with the vampire beauty I had the confidence that I could. Alice finally let me dress the style I always wanted by talking me shopping at Hot Topic. We spent hours in there buying cloths, shoes, accessories and make-up, we even got some stuff for Edward to see if he would try it. After Alice took me to get a hair cut to match my new style.** (pic in profile) **When we finished shopping Alice decided to just drop me off at my dorm since we were supposed to be there at seven to unpack and it was already 6:45. My other things were already packed and in the Volvo so I could get them when Edward arrived to go to his dorm.

Alice dropped me off with my many bags of new clothing, it was ridiculous the amount of bags, people were giving me weird looks for having so many. I walked to the main office to get my information on my dorm. There was a boy around my age maybe a little older sitting at the desk he was staring intently at the screen, I heard the noises of explosions coming from the computer and realized he was engrossed in a video game. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for my dorm assignments." I said politely. "Ya, hang on one sec." He paused his game and finally looked up, when he saw me his eyes went wide, then traveled up and down my body, what a perv, I was only wearing a pair of old ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He looked quite happy when he looked back at my face where I was staring at him impatiently. "Hey, honey you could always spend the night at my dorm I wouldn't mind", He tried to say seductively. That when I heard the growling coming from outside not far from here, he wouldn't be able to here it, but I could and I new it was Edward. "How bout hell no and you give me my dorm assignment before you will seriously regret saying anything else." I said sweetly. "Why would I regret saying anything to a hot babe like you?" That when Edward walked in and he did not look happy, in fact to the human boy I'm sure he looked quite scary. "He's why", I said simply. "Oh", the boy said quietly. I giggled a little at how sad and scared he looked. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, "Hello, love", he said quietly. I still shivered at his breath on my neck as he said it and he laughed quietly. He then looked down and saw the numerous bags piled by my feat and laughed out loud, "I see your shopping trip went well", he said amused. I just smiled. I turned back to the boy and asked for my dorm assignment again, he immediately went to look at the stack of papers. "Here's your dorm assignment, you will be rooming with Akasha Townsend." He said, I thanked him and waited for Edward to get his. the boy was looking through the papers and found his, "Edward Cullen, you will be rooming with Ryan Williams, both your roommates have arrived so you can go meet them, bye.", he said quickly. **(pic of roommates in pro) **Edward and I walked out the door me still carrying all my bags, he new I would get kind of angry if he offered to take them because I liked being able to do things on my own. "Let me drive you over to your dorm and help get all your stuff in then I can go over to mine", Edward suggested. "Okay dokay" I said happily, I was so excited for this experience now even though I dreaded it before.

We got in his car and put all my bags in the back and drove to my dorm. When we got there he helped carry my stuff to my dorm, there was no one around so we did it in one trip. We had all the stuff piled in front of my door and I decided to knock instead of going strait into the room. A girl around my age with orange-ish dyed hair opened the door. "Hey, you must be my roommate Bella, right?", she asked. "Yes, I'm Bella and you must be Akasha." I said. "Yep that's me, now come on in and unpack you have a shitload of stuff, o and I hope you don't mind that I already picked a bed.", she said amused. "That's fine I don't mind, and the reason for said shitload of stuff here is my boyfriends, _I gestured to Edward,_ dear sister.", I said, she just laughed. Edward and I walked into the dorm carrying all my stuff. Akasha walked up to Edward and stuck out her hand "Hi, it's nice to meet you Bella's boyfriend who's name I do not know" she said cheerfully. Edward laughed and took her hand and kissed the top of it, "Hello Akasha, I'm Edward Cullen." Then we heard Akasha mumble "What century is he from with the kissing your hand stuff", Edward and I were biting our lips trying to hold in our laughter at how right she was, but it was still a funny thing to say, most people just say how sweet he is, I'm already beginning to like her she seems like fun. "Edward, you should probably get going to meet your roommate, try not to scare him" I giggled "I'll see you tomorrow after our first class since we have different one's." I was majoring in English while he was majoring in biology, he offered to take English as well, but I told he should do what he likes. "You don't want me to come over tonight", he said softly so Akasha couldn't here. "No, tonight we should get to know our roommates, I'll see you tomorrow after first class" I replied in the same tone. "Well I guess I should be going, but I don't know how I'll survive the night alone", he whispered seductively in my ear. I laughed "Nice try _Eddie_, but I'm sure you and I will both survive not being together." He growled slightly at the nickname, but pouted. That's when Akasha spoke up, "He could stay the night here I honestly don't mind, my parents were born in the sixties so I don't mind PDA at all", she said. I was confused, I understood that she thought it was ok for him to spend the night, but the PDA part confused me I knew it meant public display of affection, but wasn't that like a hug or kiss, what do the sixties have to do with anything? Edward was laughing probably at what Akasha was thinking and at my confused face and the fact that I didn't get it. "Think Emmet", he said still chuckling. Then it hit me, she meant she didn't care if we had sex, wow that would be so awkward, wouldn't it? Akasha had turned back to typing on her laptop, but I was still distracted so I didn't notice Edward snake his arms around my waste and start kissing my neck. "You know" he purred "I am really beginning to like your roommate, so why don't we take advantage of her permission", he continued. He started sucking on various points on my neck while moving his arms up towards my boobs, when he finally reached there I moaned. That's when I realized what he was trying to do. "Edward, I'm not going to have sex with you right now, especially with my roommate in the room", I whispered harshly. "Fine then let's make love" he whispered. See I told you that when you introduce sex to a 100 year old virgin they become addicted, leave it to a man to call sex another name to try and get you in bed. Eventually I got Edward to leave with promises to make it up to him which I'm sure he won't forget. I noticed Akasha had fallen asleep already so I unpacked slowly to pass time and wait for the new day and classes to come.

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so tell me if you think it's good and I should continue or not. Any advice or constructive criticism would be great. Also tell me if I should put lemons later on or leave them out. _

_Thanks! XD_

_xXbloodxloverXx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the character's of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_I know nothing of Dartmouth and didn't care to look it up, so if my information is wrong sorry. Also I have picture for most outfits and people in my profile if you want to see. _

Chapter 2: Let's Partay

After everything was organized and put away I decided to just lay down and relax listening to my I-pod. At 6 I decided to get up and ready for class, since it started at 8. Akasha was still asleep so I decided to jump in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed myself with freesia body wash. When I got out of the shower I heard Akasha getting up so I decided to get out of the bathroom to let her have time to shower. I blow dried my hair and straitened it, leaving it down. I decided to wear one of my new outfits today, I wore a black and blue Paramore jersey, black skinny jeans, a belt, earrings, converse, collar and bracelets all matching my blue and black jersey colors. **(pic of outfit in profile) **I put on some simple eye shadow and lip-gloss, and decided I still had time to paint my nails, I did a French manicure except I painted my nail black with the tip an electric blue color. When I was finished my phone started ringing, I picked it up and saw that it was Edward. "Good morning", I said cheerfully. "Hello love, I was just calling to tell you that after class we are going to meet at The Green (I actually looked this up :), you can meet my roommate and his friends.", He said. "Alright I'll meet you there after class." I said excitedly, I couldn't wait to meet his roommate and maybe make some friends. "Well you better get going to class Bella you only have 15 minutes to get there.", He said reminding me. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 7:45, "crap, ok I love you bye Edward", I said quickly, I couldn't be late on my first day. "Bye, Bella, love you too", he said chuckling. I hung up the phone and grabbed my black and white checkered wallet with a chain and threw it on, I grabbed my black tote bag with the piano pattern on the bottom put all my school supplies in it and was out the door. **(pic of wallet & tote in profile) **"Bye Akasha", I yelled before I shut the door and took off towards my first class, English. I heard her mumble a grumpy goodbye and giggled, If I were still human I would feel the exact same way about getting up so early.

English class dragged on, but finally the bell rang and we were free. I grabbed my bag and started for The Green, I couldn't wait to meet everyone. It took me 10 minutes of walked at a human speed, but finally Edward's back cam into view. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up, much the day I first met him, well saw him glare at me. I walked as silently as I could towards him, I started tip toeing the last couple steps when one of the boys he was standing with caught sight of me, I put my finger to my lips to tell him not to say anything, he looked away, but by then I new that Edward was aware that I was behind him. Once I was close enough I ran and jumped on his back. He started laughing, "Well, hello to you to", he said still chuckling. "Hi!" I said happily and kissed his cheek. "Bella this is my roommate, Ryan, his friend Travis, Travis's girlfriend Liz, his other friend Devin and his girlfriend Meg", Edward introduced everyone. Ryan had black hair with long angled bangs and snake bites on his upper lip along with a couple other piercings and some tattoo's. Travis had shoulder length wavy brown hair and Liz had black hair a little longer than shoulder length, but both had bangs parted over there left eye. Devin had short brown hair with bangs also over his left eye and Meg had black and blond hair that was shoulder length and parted over her right eye. All were dressed similar to the way I was. "Hey, everyone, I'm Bella", I said with a smile. "Hi", they all said at the same time. Then Travis spoke up, "There's going to be a party at my house tonight, it's only like 15 minutes from here, why don't you two come?", he asked. Edward looked kind of skeptical about the idea, but I really wanted to go. "Please, Edward", I pouted. "Fine, fine, we'll go", He said in mock exasperation. "Yay", I squealed. Everyone laughed at my enthusiasm. "It starts at seven, here's my address", Travis said handing Edward a piece of paper with his address on it. Everyone left after saying bye except Ryan. "Edward, I wanna go see your dorm can we, please?" I asked. "Sure", he said. Then Ryan spoke, I'll walk back with you guys". "Ok, hey maybe we can watch a movie until it's time to get ready, we can have popcorn and everything", I said excited. "Sure", both Ryan and Edward responded.

We walked back to his dorm, well they walked I was on Edward's back. When we got into the dorm I jumped down from his back and went to look around the room, it looked like any other dorm room except clean. That's when I noticed that Edward was examining my outfit. "Like what you see", I laughed. He smiled, "It's different, but I defiantly like, especially on you", he said. I smiled. "So Ryan any movie suggestions?", I asked. "Umm I have this movie I just got, call _30 Days of Night_ we could watch, it's about vampires", he said. I started laughing out loud while Edward chuckled. "What's so funny? We don't have to watch it if you don't want", Ryan said confused. "No, no it's fine", I aid after I stopped laughing. I sat on the floor in front of the TV while Edward put the movie in and Ryan made popcorn, not that Edward or I would eat any. The movie started and Edward sat to my right while Ryan sat to my left. Edward and I would randomly break into laughter at the ridiculous Hollywood versions of vampires, while Ryan would just give us strange looks. When it ended Ryan said, "I like that movie, vampires are pretty kick ass", he aid happily. "Ya, they are", I said laughing under my breath, while Edward bit his lip to stop him from laughing. "Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm to get ready, I will see you guys in a bit", I said. I kissed Edward and hugged Ryan, he seemed shocked at first, but I let go quick enough so that he didn't have time to respond. "Bye", I called as shut the door and walked to my dorm. When I arrived at my dorm I started getting ready. I decide to wear a white mini skirt with my black and white gingham corset. I put on my black platform flip-flops with the studs and chain along with a black lace chocker with a cross on it and black diamond stud earrings. I changed the blue to white on my nails and put on eye shadow and liner that gave my eyes that smokey effect. I added some lip-gloss and a pair on lace up black fishnet gloves and was ready to go. Just then my phone rang, it was Edward telling me that he and Ryan were in the car out in front of my building.

I went out to the car, Edward looked shocked by my appearance, but I could tell he liked it by how his eyes darkened. Edward was wearing a maroon button up shirt with pinstripes, a pair of dark colored jeans, and black and white skate shoes. **(outfits in profile) **"Hey, Bella", Ryan said. "Hi Ryan, you ready to party?", I asked, I was so excited this was my first real party. "Hell ya", Ryan responded eagerly. Edward laughed at how energized we were for this party. "Edward aren't you psyched for the party", I asked. "O yes, I can't wait to be around a bunch of drunk college kids and watch while guys check you out and hit on you", he said in mock enthusiasm. "You know you have fun scaring away guys plus I have to deal with girls doing the same to you", I said laughing. "True", he said with a chuckle. "But I'm only yours for eternity love", he aid sweetly. "Same here", I replied. He laughed at my simple answer. A few minute later we were at Travis' house and you could easily hear the music blaring from outside. The three of us all walked inside and we saw Travis, Liz, Devin, and Meg, Edward and I fallowed Ryan as he made his way over there. "Hey guys, why don't you grab a drink and partay!", Travis slurred. Fun they were already drunk. Ryan went to get a drink and asked Edward and I if we want anything, we declined saying we'd get something later, which was a complete lie. People were already dancing and grinding on each other as rock, alternative, metal, and pop music blared through the sound system. All of a sudden a song came on it was _Shake It by Metro Station, _and Liz and Meg grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced through the song and at the end Edward cut in to dance with me. Someone must of thought it was funny and put the hip-hop/rap song _Low by Flo Rida _on. I decided to have a little fun teasing Edward. I was grinding on him and every time the song got to the part where it said low I would drop down slowly on Edward. When the song ended Edward's eyes were pitch black with desire. I then spotted Ryan standing by a wall and decided to dance with him. "Edward, I'm gonna go dance with Ryan bye", I said quickly and started walking away. "Bel-la", Edward wined from where he was standing. I laughed and went up to Ryan. "Hey Ryan wanna dance?", I asked. "Sure, but you have to promise Edward won't eat me if I do", he said warily. I laughed, "of course I won't let Edward eat you now come on let's dance!" Ryan fallowed me to the floor where everyone was dancing, we started dancing to the song _Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. _When the song ended Edward cam e up to me and Ryan went off to get another drink.

The night passed quickly with dancing and everyone having fun. Most of the people left, but some were passed out randomly about the house. Travis told us to stay to the very end, so we did. They were all hammered it was quite funny. They all fell asleep after a while except Ryan, he could hold his liquor. WE walked him out to the car and buckled him in the back. "I'm hot", wined Ryan, he then proceeded to try and take his cloth's off. "Bella, go in the back with him, try and get him to keep his cloth's on", Edward said laughing. I climbed in the back and grabbed Ryan's hand stopping him from taking his jeans off, the vest he was wearing he already got off. "O, I like you hands there cold", he said happily, he started dragging my hands all over him to cool himself off. I t was kind of uncomfortable for me rubbing my friends bare chest, but Edward was just laughing. "What's so funny mister, why don't you come back here and let him use your hand's to rub himself while I drive", I said kind of angrily. "No, no Bella, I'm laughing at his mind, it's sounds like that of a three year old, he just keeps repeating, 'yay!, cold!', " He laughed. "Oh,", I said stupidly. Then Ryan decided that he was hot in places I really didn't want to touch on him, so I ripped my hands away from him. "No, cold, come back, I love-ed you" Ryan said sadly. I laughed at his pouting face. The ride home was very funny from Ryan saying absurd and random things, to trying to take his cloth's off again, and trying to use me as his personal ice pack. Edward drove up to the front of his dorm to put Ryan to bed, he said he wanted to come back to my dorm for a little bit. "Ryan, come on we need to get you to bed", Edward said as he tried to get him out of the car, Ryan just jumped onto my lap and put his hands around my neck and his face laying on my shoulder. "No!, I want cold!", He said sounding like a small pouting child. I was laughing hysterically while Edward tried to get him off me, but every time Edward went to touch him Ryan would smack his hand away. I finally decided to help seeing as I kind of wanted Ryan off my lap, "You know Ryan, Edward is cold too", I said sweetly. "Look", I said and grabbed Edward's had and touched it to Ryan's arm. "Cold!", Ryan screamed, and practically jumped onto Edward. I laughed while Edward looked shocked. Eventually Edward got Ryan tucked up into his bad and we went back to my dorm. When we arrived there was a note from Akasha saying that she wasn't coming back tonight and was staying with a friend, this of course made Edward very happy. "You know", he said "you still owe me for yesterday and the teasing today, I think it's time you pay up", he said in a sultry voice. Let's just say the rest of my night was spent paying up my debt's in a very pleasurable way.

_A/N: Tada chapter 2! I update as I write so sometimes it will take a while for me to post a chapter. umm ya so review please :_

_xXbloodxloverXx XD_


	3. AN: Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it is summer and i do have a life and friends :

Also I kind of had a plot for the story, but now im second guessing it (told you im indecissive)  
if anyone has any ideas could you message me with them plase : ( i will credit you on your ideas if I use them)

I will update as soon as I have an idea and find time to type it  
Thanks xXbloodxloverXx XD 


	4. SORRY :

I'm not going to be finishing this story, sorry for all those who liked it.

Okay so I'm really sorry and as I've now put in my profile. I'm not the greatest writer. I come up with a bunch of idea's randomly in my head think about them for a while and see them play out completely in my head it's just really hard for me to sit and type them out. I'm going to try writing another story one that has been in my head for a while and hopefully I will actually finish it, I have like a very very basic outline sketched out just need to actually write it. So sorry again about this story.

Now that I've explained that I guess I can tell you what I had planned for this story. First of no it was most definitely not going to be some story where Edward was addicted to sex I just put that in as a joke me and my friends always say how everyone loves him but he's to serious for us and I wanted to put a touch of my own traits to him and me and my friend always joke that sex makes the world go round (it's just a joke I'm a virgin in like any way possible lol). But the real plot was that Ryan was going to find out about the vampires and then he tries to figure all the vampire truths and myths and then the Volturi were going to get involved being the irritating people they are thinking Bella was lying about her power then come to find out another human knows and they throw a whole fit. They were going to visit Alaska and then Ryan was going to meet Tanya and it was going to go from there somewhere with humor love and fun in between, but I was still working on the ending.

So ya I'm going to try on another story, K peace out cub scout. ( and if anyone wants to like use this for a story or whatever just ask that'd be cool)


End file.
